Piano Keys
by yeeah-gangstuhhh
Summary: I made this for my friends Birthday. BFFL..though it's a month late... anyways. When Suki and Semrai finally find something interesting in the game, Semrai gets arrested for no apparent reason!OH CRAP I REALIZE THERE'S A LOT OF GRAMMER ERRORS. Meh.


**This one is for my bestest buddy! It's his birthday today and I wrote this for him! He's one of my most special friends ever and I hope it stays that way for a long, long, LONG time to come. xD Now, these Ragnorok Online characters are actual characters, but the events are not true. I'm Suki. He's Semrai.**

Suki walked around Prontera, selling items, watching weddings and trying on some head gear. She'd been talking to 3 people at the sanctuary for a while. Lately, watching weddings seemed to be her pastime here, if her partner wasn't online. His name was Semrai. He was an assassin and Suki was a knight. He had introduced her to the game, and it was now an addiction. Even so, hanging out with him inperson was more fun.

Suki sighed, and warped to Niflheim, the land of the dead. Sure enough, he was there.

"Kate! Get your butt up here!" He yelled from where he was sitting.

She laughed. He was a lot livelier in the game, he was almost hyper sometimes. He barely ever spoke at school and such.

"Hey, don't boss me around, damn you" she said jokingly, sitting down beside him to watch the spirits float by. "What's the master plan for today?"

Semrai held out his hand, and 7 piano keys appeared.

"You have the seven you need right?"

"Yeah," She said.

"Good. Now we can see what happens with that door." He said, standing up with keys in hand.

The two of them walked through the forest, knowing that it would all lead to the tower where we had discovered the room.

They had found a large wall, with a giant piano with three rows of keys. There were a few missing, that's what their keys were for.

About half way through the forest, two characters stopped in the path.

Suki looked at their names. They were GM's, a male with green hair, and a female with pink hair. The boy was short and held a staff, so he was obviously a mage. The woman held a hammer and a cart, making her a merchant.

"What seems to be the problem?" She said.

"Semrai, you have been sentenced to 75 days in the prison," The woman read.

"What?" Semrai said, "What did I do?"

"Try kill-stealing. Please warp to the prison." The boy said.

Suki found this quite intriguing. 75 days in prison was a bit over-kill, and besides, Semrai would never do that. She looked at him. He looked just as dumb-founded as she was.

"Is that true?" She asked, knowing it wasn't true. She asked anyways.

"No," He said, turning to the GM's. "There must be a mistake. I didn't do it!"

"Please co-operate. We don't want any trouble." The woman said.

Semrai sighed and turned to Suki. "Hold these for me." He said, revealing his piano keys on the ground.

She quickly picked them up.

"I'll see you at school, I guess." He said.

Suki nodded, and he warped out.

This couldn't be true. He had better things to do on the computer then kill-steal from people on Ragnorok.

Before Suki had a chance to say anything, the two GM's had warped out.

Suki sighed and warped to visit her friend.

* * *

Semrai lay on the stone tiled floor, looking up at a spot on the ceiling in the cell in which he had been placed. 

He knew that he must've been framed, or the GM's were playing stupid tricks on people.

His thoughts were interrupted by a bright light. He looked up to see the scarlet haired Suki.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey." He replied in a seemingly bored tone of voice.

"That bored already?" Suki said.

Of course he was. There was no point in playing RO if your character was just gonna sit around and do nothing. But that's what Suki had been doing at the Sanctuary.

"You might as well go level up, or something. I'll be in here for 75 days." He said, his characters voice a combination of sarcasm, anger and "matter-of-factness".

Suki sighed, "I suppose so." She said, and then warped out of the prison.

Suki sat, again by the piano in the Sanctuary. She didn't know why she picked that particular spot, but no one else was sitting there, so what the heck.

She watched the players walk back and forth through the halls, until finally, she was fed up. She stood and warped to Niflheim.

She walked through the forest, yet again, where they were before Semrai got "arrested". She spent some time taking out monsters and spirits, until she got bored, and decided to warp back to the prison to see if Semrai logged off.

Apparently, she had been in Niflheim for a while.

"Visiting hours are over. Sorry, lass." The prison guard croaked lazily.

"What the hell is the matter with this game! First Semrai being framed, then visiting hours are over in a prison in a game that's server is world wide? You GM's are so incredibly idiotic. I don't understand you guys!" Suki yelled.

"Listen, if you don't wanna end up like your friend, I suggest you stop yelling, and leave now." The annoying guard said.

Suki grimaced and gripped her sword, cracking her knuckles in the process.

* * *

There was another warp light, this time it was inside the cell that Semrai sat in. He looked up to see Suki, standing with her arms crossed. 

She walked over to him and 7 piano keys appeared on the stone floor.

"Thought you might want these back," She said, sitting down beside him.

"Eh? Why did you get in here?" Semrai asked, confused.

Suki laughed. "That's what friends are for, I guess."

_Happy 17th Steve!_

_From your favorite Kate in the entire world. :P_


End file.
